


Moving Some Shelves

by gamorasquill



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex, also a lot of profanity, and olivia needs some hugs and cuddles, and probably won't happen in the show unfortunately, because negan is negan, but yeah, negan is an asshole, this is based off something that happened in the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Negan hurts Olivia's feelings when she's showing him Alexandria's inventory and of course like the gentleman he is, he decides it's only fair to make it up to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Negan's eyes raked over the woman in front of him. Her name was supposedly Olivia, at least that's what Rick had told him. She was heavy set, but otherwise she was pretty cute. In fact she was almost downright gorgeous, save for the fat part. Pretty green eyes and dark hair with a few freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. If she wasn't fat as hell she'd be perfect for him, sadly (for her of course) he wasn't a chubby chaser.

"We don't have a lot of food..." She mumbled, eyes cast downward to the floor. "We're practically starving trying to ration the rest of our supplies and--!"

"Starving?" Negan repeated before he could bite it back. "By starving do you mean not fucking really? I mean...look at you. You look pretty damn well fed to me."

Her mouth dropped in shock and her green eyes widened. Hurt and offense was obvious in her eyes and she looked like she was already on the verge of her tears.

"I..." Her voice broke with just that one word and she quickly closed her mouth. A tear escaped her eye and Negan mumbled a curse.

Why was he always such a fucking dick? Even he could admit that his comment was completely uncalled for, but it was in his nature. Besides...nobody else was gonna tell her. Even in the apocalypse people were still too nice and all that shit, but not him that was for damn sure. He was a great big package of truth, profanity and bluntness.

Something about this girl though...it made him actually feel guilty. He shifted on his feet when her tears began to fall, tracing her chubby cheeks. He tried desperately to ignore it, but no matter how much he ignored...it bothered him. He didn't want to see her crying.

Sighing he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, quickly trying to find a way to apologize. "Look, Olivia, was it? I didn't mean to...be an ass or anything. I just...I mean come the fuck on, you gotta admit you're a pretty big girl."

That offered no solace to her and why the fuck would it? No girl wanted to be told she was fat, even if it was the honest to God truth. She sobbed softly, although she made a pretty worthless attempt to cover it by turning away and wiping her teary eyes.

Negan grimaced and slowly approached her. He gently gripped her shoulders, turning her around so she was facing him again. "Hey, don't do that. Come on, I just...look you wanna...go in the back room and move a little shelves? I'm sure a little deep dicking is all you need to make you forget just how--!"

He was interrupted by a rather sharp slap that left his cheek stinging. The blow was so hard that he actually fucking stumbled! Fat little bitch knew how to bitch slap the living shit out of people, he'd definitely give her that. To say he was taken aback would be an enormous understatement. Negan watched with wide eyes as she angrily turned and stormed away from him.

"Ow...fuck that smarts." He groaned, rubbing his cheek with a grimace before going after her.

He caught her right at the door quickly ducking when she swung at him again. "Shit! You know for a fat chick you hit pretty fucking hard." He grabbed her wrists and slammed them both above her head. "Now look here Porky--!"

"Fuck you!" She screamed, glaring into his eyes. "Just...just fuck you!"

Negan's eyes widened in shock and slowly softened. She was...so genuinely hurt it almost pained him to look at her. Tears glistened in her red rimmed eyes and her bottom lip trembled. If he had to take a guess on why she was so broken about this, he would say that she had been fat all her life and probably got bullied a lot by others. The last thing she needed was some new asshole coming and making fun of her all over again.

The shock on his face was soon replaced with a sly seduction. He grinned down at her and brought his face a bit closer to hers. "Well...if you insist."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia's cheeks flushed bright pink and her green eyes widened with surprise as Negan moved closer to her, a hungry look in his eyes. She gasped when his lips moved from her lips to her neck and she struggled against his grip on her wrists.

"Get away from me!" She cried in furious protest. "Get away from me you pervert!"

"Oh come on Olivia." He whispered, blowing in her ear softly and smiling at the shiver he received in return. "When was the last time you got any huh? The last time someone took you straight to satisfaction avenue? I know deep down you're begging for a good old fashioned fuck--!"

"Don't be disgusting!" She cried, looking away to hide her blush which was quickly deepening. "I would never, especially not with a...a..a piece of shit like you!"

Negan felt his grin grow. Took her long enough to think of that insult, which wasn't really all that great either. She was pretty adorable... Chuckling, he leaned in closer to her and ground his hips softly, letting her get a good feel of his package. She gasped in shock, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You're pretty fuckin cute y'know that?" He murmured, kissing her neck and nibbling gently on her skin.

Olivia sucked in a shocked but aroused gasp, allowing her head to tilt back even though her brain screamed for her to shove him away. Her body however had different plans. Just his kisses and tiny bites alone were enough for some wetness to gather between her legs.

It had been a long time since she had been intimate. Her love life never was a thriving one, that's why she always kept vibrators but those were quickly lost when this whole apocalypse started. Her body was begging for some contact other than the occasional masturbation, which didn't happen very often either.

The brunette jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a zipper being pulled down. Her eyes moved downward and found the savior's...half erect member just out in the open, waving hello. With a stunned gasp, she averted her eyes and felt the burning blush in her cheeks deepen until it spread to her entire head.

"Have you lost your mind!? Put that away--!"

"Relax will ya? Not like anyone is gonna come in, my guys are guarding the place. It's just you and me...now come on, touch it. This is your fault in the first place."

"My fault?! What kind of man gets off on telling women that they're fat and calling them Porky?!"

Negan gave a sigh that was in between exasperated and annoyed. "For fucking fuck's sake would you just touch it? Come on, you act like you've never seen a dick before in your entire life."

Suddenly he froze and his eyes widened immensely. "Wait." He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're not a goddamn virgin are you?"

"No!"

He sighed in relief, his playful smile returning. "Oh thank fucking GOD. Well then you know what to do with it so do it." He nearly ordered, grabbing her hand and putting it on his semi erect member.

Olivia went rigid for a few seconds before making an effort to relax. He felt so foreign and strange in her hand, but she made a fist and slowly began to stroke him. Negan made a small groan of approval but stopped her, much to the brunette's surprise.

"Too dry. Wet it."

"With what?" Olivia asked, glaring softly.

Dark eyes rolled and Negan shook his head. "Your fucking mouth what the fuck else?"

Almost immediately she released him and her hands were thrown up in the air. "Oh, no. No, no I am not doing that. I refuse."

Negan nearly pouted, slowly returning her hand to his junk. "Come on...it ain't gonna suck itself and you've already made him so happy."

"You're disgusting!"

He shrugged, rolling his eyes. "So I've been told now come on, I'm practically beggin ya here."

Olivia looked down at his member which was twitching in her hand. He was eager for this, but she wasn't. Her oral skills weren't the best in the world and honestly he was the last person she wanted to do this to. In fact she didn't want to do any of this, but part of her...part of her did want it and it was starting to confuse her.

She swallowed nervously, but proceeded to drop to her knees. As soon as she came face to face with his member, she gave it an experimental lick. The taste was saltier and much more bitter than she remembered. Her hand gently squeezed him and her tongue lapped at the precum it resulted in. After a few moments of just soft laps and barely noticeable kisses, she engulfed the tip into her mouth.

It took all of Negan's strength not to just thrust himself completely into her mouth at that moment. He settled for one hand in her hair and the other fisted into his mouth.

"Ah...fuck." He groaned as she sucked on his shaft, draining him of precum and making his cock harder by the second. "That's it baby...now take it in just a little more."

Olivia gasped when he pushed in deeper, practically making her swallow down his member. She choked slightly but took a deep breath through her nose. Her green eyes glared up at him but he merely winked at he and gently pat her head.

"You know, you're pretty good at this. Can't believe I almost mistook you as a virgin. With the way you're swallowing me down right now you could have been a prostitu--"

His own pained groan cut him off as she vengefully sunk her teeth into his dick. He pulled away from her with a pained hiss and glared playfully at her. "You are one feisty little kitten...but don't worry. I'm gonna make sure you pay for that."

Olivia wiped at her mouth and rose to her feet. "And you're an asshole."

"Awwww, don't be like that sweetheart. Here, why don't I make it up to you?" Negan teased, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He reached down and gripped her boob while the other hand snaked into her pants. He smiled when she gasped, leaning forward and licking her earlobe.

A small whimper left Olivia and she resisted the urge to buck into his touch when started to tease her nether regions. Her face flushed and she bit into her bottom lip, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"You are quite an enthusiastic little lady." He mused teasingly. Dark eyes widened when he slipped his hand into her panties. Talk about lubed up and ready to go. "Man, either you love sucking cock or you just get horny ridiculously easy. I could drown a goddamn toddler I your panties right now!"

"D..don't talk like that!" Olivia growled, blushing deeply at his observation.

Negan rolled his eyes with a chuckle, leading her to a chair and sitting her down. He knelt in between her legs and unbuttoned her pants, tugging them off along with her underwear. He looked up at her with a grin before leaning close and giving her dripping sex a nice long and slow lick.

He smiled when her head fell back and low moan escaped her throat. She spread her legs wider for him and he chuckled, letting his tongue push deeper inside her wetness. He moaned as he licked up her arousal before pulling back slightly to flick and tease her clit.

"A..ah!" She cried, a blast of pure white bliss shooting her through her. Her orgasm was quite a powerful one, curling her toes and knocking the wind right out of her lungs.

Sated with his work, Negan stood and pulled her up with him. Quickly he turned her over and put her hands on the table. He aligned himself with her entrance and rubbed himself against her wet folds, groaning lightly.

"W..wait! Condom--"

"What, you want me to make one out of thin fucking air? I just won't cum inside you...no matter how much I want to. I bet you'd look gorgeous with my juice running out of that pretty pussy of yours but I would much rather blow my load all over your face."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but didn't manage to get even a word out. Before she could make a sound he pushed inside of her and all she could do was cry out in both pain and pleasure. Even though he was only about eight inches, he felt gigantic but that was to be expected...it had been a long while since she had anything other than fingers inside her.

"Goddamn!" He hissed, grinding into her a little. "You're practically sucking my dick off, you're so tight."

"It's...it's been a while." She huffed out, leaning on the table for more support.

Negan let a hand trail up her back, working his way into her dark hair. "Does it hurt?" He asked, gently massaging her scalp.

She shook her head lightly. "Just..just feels a little strange. Y..you can move now."

"Alright, get ready to hang on for dear fucking life." He mused, pulling out nearly all the way to thrust back in. He smiled when she cried out and repeated the action. He reached up and tugged one of her tits out of her bra and shirt. He gripped it tight and fondled her rose bud nipple, teasing it gently while he thrusted.

Olivia gripped the edge of the table, resisting the urge to thrust back against him. The pain was beginning to fade into pleasure and it was driving her up the wall. She missed this...missed sex and she couldn't believe she had this monster to thank for making her feel this hot again.

Negan snapped his hips forward and Olivia swore she saw white. Her eyes nearly rolled back and she let out a cry of pure ecstasy, falling down onto the table and letting him pound away at her. With each thrust he hit her spot and she never felt so wet in her life. Arousal dribbled down her legs as she came over and over.

"Looks like someone's enjoying this a bit more than I am." Negan teased, slapping her ass hard enough to leave a handprint.

He cursed lightly and pulled out, roughly stroking himself. "You think you can turn around or do I have to walk all the way around the damn table?"

Olivia frowned, too tired and spent to turn and look at him. "What are you--"

"Aw, fuck it nevermind." He replied, quickly moving around the table so his cock was directly in her face.

"Wh..what are you--"

His rough groan cut her off and true to his word, he came right in her face. Thick streaks of white jutted out of his head and painted her face in a glistening white. She made a soft noise of disgust as the thick cum rolled down her skin and glared up at Negan.

He merely laughed and tucked himself back in his pants. "What did you think I was kidding!? Damn, you look a thousand times hotter with my cock juice all over your face. I would offer to take you back home with me but I don't think you'd be up to that but...I'd love to do this again some time Olivia."

With that he turned to the door and headed out, leaving the half naked and completely satisfied woman staring after him. He smiled as he felt his member throb in his pants. Maybe he was a chubby chaser after all...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The last chapter!! I hope I did both Negan and Olivia justice but I hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Still can't believe that put the scene in the show!!!!!!!
> 
> Let me know what ya think ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short but the next one will be a lot longer. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
